Trials of Hyrule
by HylianMaid
Summary: Ganon has returned, and Link is nowhere to be found. The only hope for Hyrule are the "descendants of the Gods". Will they be able to destroy Ganon before it's too late? First Zelda fan fic. CONSTRUCTIVE critism welcome.


It has, and always will be, an everlasting cycle. Evil rises, and the hero strikes it down. Now matter how many times you defeat it, it returns.

Ganondorf won't get it no matter how many times it happens. Some may call it determination, but others call it stupidity. Let's just face it, Ganondorf is stupid and doesn't know when to give up.

Well anyway, life had turned strangely boring. So it was no surprise when news of Ganondorf's inevitable return reached Farore's ears. She merely yawned as if this news was just as common as rain. She moved her hair behind her ears. Her hair was as green as the new grass and her eyes as lively as the children of the Kokori forest. And just as green as the clothing they wore.

Now I don't know what you think how these Goddesses act. You may think mature, responsible, kind and well mannered. But really, they act like normal sisters. They only act like what everyone else thinks when they're meant to show themselves. It makes a good impression. I mean if you were a Goddess, you wouldn't go around in front of people acting like a kid would you?

So anyway, Farore went over to her sisters. Only Nayru looked concerned, her eyes as troubled as an ocean with a storm overhead. Perhaps Din was worried, but it was hard to tell. Her emotions were hidden so carefully by her that even to those who knew her well, it was still a mystery. Farore sensed something and spoke. "Ummmm . . . am I missing something?"

Din looked at her and Farore jumped. Those eyes, they were as hard as the rock Din had made on Hyrule, her eyes like the flame in the crater of Death Mountain. When Din was truly angry, her face revealed all. Rage burned on her skin, her eyes flared and they burned into the object she hated. Her fist would clench, and Din would seem to be a living fire. It was always good to try to stay alert and cautious. Din said, "Ganondorf has returned." Farore, a bit agitated, said "I know he's back, so why are you so . . . " She searched for the right words. "....Depressed?" she finished.

"Because," Din began. "He's gotten smarter. Devised a better plan." Din looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Ingenious for him actually."

"So what is this 'ingenious' plan?" Farore asked sarcastically. Ganon's ideas weren't usually very impressive. Din looked at her brooch that held her cape. It was the Spiritual Stone of fire and it shone brightly. She seemed more interested in the ruby than in this news she wished to tell Farore.

"Well?" Farore demanded again, her temper rising.

"He's captured Link." Din said indifferently, still not making eye contact with her shocked sister.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S CAPTURED LINK?!" The goddess of courage hollered. "HE'S THE REASON HYRULE HAS SURVIVED HIS ATTACKS! WE'RE DOOMED!"

"Stop acting like a provoked cucco."Din said, still calmly.

"YOU FIRE SLUG!"Farore screeched. "HOW CAN YOU REMAIN SO CALM, YOU. . .YOU MOBLIN!"

Farore immediately regretted calling the goddess of power fire slug and moblin. Those were possibly the WORST name you could call anyone. And it always got someone angry, unless you didn't know what they were. But very few hadn't heard or seen a moblin, so it got everyone angry. Likewise, Din was enraged. Her eyes burned Farore with searing heat and Din let out some nasty language. It is so nasty, that you'd rather be trampled by ogres and smashed to bits by iron knuckles. And if you managed to live through that, you'd cast yourself to Like-likes and be chewed to bits. I have no desire for any of these things, so I'll just tell you it made Farore just as mad and full of hatred as Din, and Nayru preparing a scorning. So it was a war with goddesses, and it reached combat. Din throwing fire balls and Farore attempting to strangle Din with thick vines.

Finally Nayru couldn't stand it any longer. With her love for peace, she provided shields for the feuding siblings and said calmly, "I have a plan."

All eyes turned to her. Nayru smiled, happiness etched in every part of her pale skin. Her eyes were as blue as Lake Hylia, and as gentle as the law she had made. Nayru was, and always would be, peace itself. "Do you remember the chosen ones? Those we gave the honor of being our 'descendants'?"

Farore went over to her sister. Though they were the same age, Nayru acted older and Farore younger. "Are you sure, Nayru? Are you absolutely sure?"

"We have no choice." Nayru said softly. "Hyrule's fate is in their hands."


End file.
